User talk:Neumannz
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Welcoming editors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorceror Nobody (Talk) 23:39, 5 June 2012 Visual Callbacks I think that article you are building in your workshop is a good idea. However, it's basically a bottomless pit and will need an imense amount of pictures. I would suggest that only 2 pictures are given for each callback, and all other examples of it are then given as homestuck page links. Ofcourse that doesn't work for flash pages, so in that case it would be okay to use more than two pictures, because we can't directly link to them. - 07:34, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't say they all are bottomless, like the John/Karkat/Jane intros, but that's definitely a fair point, and a good suggestion. There should definitely be a threshold where additional examples are given as links. -- 13:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Unfortunately all the "Zoom" pages are flashes. 15:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I think that misses the point, when linking to a Flash usually the visual callback is mixed in with the rest of the Flash, with most of the "zoom"s, the entire Flash is the zoom. Really if you wanted to apply the recommendation in a more balanced way to the "zoom" section you would have the images from S Descend, S END OF ACT 6 INTERMISSION 1, and S Prince of Heart: Rise up. The rest could easily just be linked as though they were images as opposed to Flashes. - The Light6 (talk) 15:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: I am also in favour of having a max of 3 comparisions shown in pictures in general (that will usually mean 3 pictures per visual callback, but sometimes can also mean more than 3 if the comparision spans over several pictures, as for example with karkat and john being hit in the face anf flailing. Sure if there are actually more than 3 that can not be linked to we can show more than 3, but this page is going to be ridicilous huge anyway, and most images will be uploaded specifically for this page. - 07:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Especially since the page is already starting to load with delay especially when using preview mode...and i have a pretty new laptop. This is exactly what I was talking about when I said this is going to be a bottomless pit. - 20:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we also should consider to only include examples that span over multiple characters, because otherwise it really isn't much more than a reused art asset and not really that notable. - 20:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't worry about that. I think you're doing a fine job and hope you will continue adding examples.--BrickPie (talk) 04:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Blast from le past Neumannz since when are you a Homestuck omg -- Dooorsey :DOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEY ::D :Also it's totally your fault :P -- 00:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Intermission Trivia Whoa thanks for correcting my mistake, not sure how I screwed that up. I was probably tired or something and again thank you. 17:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Broken images On all those broken images, clicking the files show the media page is there and that file is supposed to be there, it just isn't. We once had this happen to a random image on Grandpa or Bec's page, we could never figured out what happened, and suddenly one day the image reappeared. My point is that the problem likely isn't with the files but Wikia's server itself, and that is basically out of all of our control. - The Light6 (talk) 02:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :So are the broken images changing every so often? I haven't noticed that happening at all, not that I've been actively tracking them at all. -- 04:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I think you'll find... ...that "defence" totally is a word, http://grammarist.com/spelling/defence-defense/ :P I mean yeah we're supposed to use US spelling, but can you blame an Australian for using their own spelling? - The Light6 (talk) 00:14, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I certainly can't, no matter how VERY OFTEN I want to. 00:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Heheh, don't give up, bromide. I'll admit though that it was (partially) spellcheck reflex. But it did look off to my admittedly American eyes this time. -- 03:52, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Undone If I edit a new gallery in your workshop it seems to be affecting another. I couldn't fix my recent edit, can you? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:42, October 10, 2015 (UTC)